Paradise
by TheGamerHieikuYoko
Summary: Story undergoing changes! A whole new Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter woke with a start in the hospital bed that he'd been living in for over a week now. He had once again dreampt of the car crash and fire that had paralyzed his entire body except for his hands. It had been after he'd gotten off the school train and had gotten into his aunt and uncle's car. Al his things were in his magic back pack so he didn't get his trunk taken away this year. He'd had a bad feeling the moment he'd gotten in that car and hadn't wanted to fasten his seatbelt but had. An hour later they were hit by a semi and had caused a ten car pile up. His aunt and uncle had been able to get out of the car easily enough and had gotten Dudley out but they'd left him. It was only when Emergency Service arrived on scene that anyone noticed he was still in the now burning car. Trapped. He'd been sitting behind his uncle and the seat had smashed hard into his legs then his uncle had slammed it further back when he'd made his own escape. Harry also couldn't get his seatbelt undone. He'd been saved right in the nic of time but laying here now he wished he was dead. He wished he hadn't survived because what kind of life would he have now.

He wanted to cry but resisted he'd heard the nurses talking. He knew there was no hope for him and he also knew that the Dursley's had gone on vacation and had left him here to rot. He wasn't shocked really.

He suddenly felt magic building around him it felt wonderul and he closed his eyes to let it wash over him it felt nice to be able to feel something. When he opened his eyes he was on a floating blow up raft only it was a one room house and he wasn't alone in the room.

"Harry?" Hermione Granger asked tentivly.

" 'Mione." Harry rasped. His first word since the accident. "I wont feel it but could you hug me?"

Hermione quickly rushed to where he was sitting and wrapped her arms around him. He sighed into her shoulder. She finally let go.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." Hermione said, smiling.

"Who is here with us? I can't really see that well."

"Sirius, Remus and Professor Snape." Hermione informed.

Harry internally flinched. Snape was here the man he had a massive crush on was here to see him in this state. Great just great.

"Hello, Harry." Remus Lupin said, with a smile as he and Sirius sat down near Harry.

"Hey, puppy!" Sirius said, brightly.

"Potter." Severus acknowledged. He wondered how Harry had gotten into this state.

"Car accident." Harry answered the unasked question. "Vernon was driving eracticlly but he didn't cause it. The semi got a flat tire and spun out. It took out ten cars. The driver died but he was the only one. There were some minor injuries and I got trapped. This really hot firefighter got me out before the car blew up."

"I saw that on the news." Hermione cried. "How bad is it?"

"The only thing not paralyzed are my hands but even then motion is limited." Harry sighed.

Tears filled Hermione's eyes.

" 'Mione, please don't..."

She nodded trying to hold in the tears.

_Welcome to Paradise. In the middle of the Pacific Ocean there is a floating plateform. This is where you will build a magical Amusement Park for Magicals and Muggles. Harry Potter, you are in charge of this Amusement Park. You can build it in your own image._

_In your current condition I thought you might need some help and love so I brought the most trustworthy people in your life to be here with you and to help you. _

Severus wondered how he'd fallen into the most trustworthy catagory a glance at Black told him the man was wondering the same.

Trays made out the same material as the house appeared over their laps and a large 3-D image appeared before them.

"Can't see it." Harry complained.

"Where are your glasses?" Severus wondered.

"Uh...no idea."

Hermione spotted Harry's backpack and dug around inside until she came out with his glasses and put them on him.

"A little better." He told her. "Thanks."

_You are floating around Paradise and will continue to do so. Do not worry about time there is an extremely powerful Time Ward in place here. It was set by the original owner but no one remembers who that was anymore. _

_Harry Potter, you were chosen for this task because the owner was a relitive of yours and you wished for a Paradise where everyone can relax and have fun. This is your chance to build that Paradise. _

_Lets begin. _

_To get rides, shopes, entertainment, stands, booths etc, you have to build them and fill them with your magic. Lets start with building a Carousel._

The parts for a mini carousel appeared on Harry table.

"Okay, I'll put the peices in your hands." Hermione said, "Try to fill them with your magic then we'll try putting it together."

Harry nodded and tried doing what she told him. It took awhile but soon his magic was filing each piece while the others tried to build the ride. Each part he filled with magic appeared on the screen with tools so they got to work with pieces that were actually the right size but were still able to move them around.

* * *

"No, that part goes there." Severus groused.

"Actually , I think it goes with the part Sirius is holding." Harry said, three hours later.

They'd gotten the frame work done and even the one horse that the kids could ride but were struggling over the internal workings of the machine. No surprise. Though they had gotten most of it done they were stuck on the motor itself. Severus, and Sirius combined their parts and Hermione cheered when Remus and she added theirs and the motor was finally complete. They added it and the ride glew appearing on the plateform.

"Where do you want it?" Hermione asked.

"Dead center?" Harry said, trying to shug.

Hermione placed it and the ride opened instantly a line formed.

_The Que is the waiting line. Your cue is currently 2 people. You can improve this by spending money to increase the Que._

_The speed of your ride is very slow. You can improve this by spending money to increase the Speed. _

_The Seats on this ride are very few. You can spend money to increase the Seats._

Options for these three appeared on the screen and on the small tablet in front of Harry that he could actually touch with his hands.

"This is going to take forever." Hermione said. "We have to make money to spend money to improve the park and we only have one ride that looks like it will break down if anyone even steps on it."

It didn't break as the little girl got on it.

_You make $10 for every one person in your park. _

"Why is the currency American?" Remus wondered. "and Muggle at that."

Harry was curious about the same thing.

_Food and Drink will be provided for you while you are here with no charge. While in the Park every person is given the power of Gamer even the muggles but only you, Harry, get to keep the Power . Use this power to improve yourselves and the park around you. _

_Now everyone gets thirsty and it's certinally hot out today lets place a Soda Stall._

"It should be a water stall." Hermione protested, as they went to work building it. "Soda doesn't help with dehydration!"

"Calm down, 'Mione." Harry said, lovingly. "I wonder if we get to choose between Pepsei or Coke products."

Hermione persed her lips in a good imitation of Aunt Petunia but said nothing.

"What's soda?" Sirius hissed to Snape.

"Muggle fizzy drink." Severus hissed back. "You'll like it. Lots of sugar."

Sirius shrugged.

When the stall was done Hermione placed it where Harry told her to and they were prompted to choose a worker.

_Ginny Weasley is looking for a summer job so that she can buy a decent Love Potion to slip to Harry Potter. She'll work hard but will get bored easily and is prone to day dreams about her future with Harry Potter. _

_Right now this is the only person you can hire._

"Not cool!" Harry and Hermione cried.

Severus, Sirius, and Remus spent the next hour raging over the information by this time Harry had hired her and chosen Pepsei products. The stall opened and a line of two formed. He could only sell Pepsei. This line moved rather quickly for the next four hours before Ginny slacked off and Hermione took great delight in pushing a button that said 'Repremand' .

_Your guests need the loo. _

So they opened a loo.

"This is taking a lot of work." Remus said.

"It'll be worth it." Harry assured them. "Next we'll need a food stall maybe hot dogs, then a suvenior shop., kids love balloons so a stand for that, flowers we need flowers, and tables and trash cans. We can build a little area right around the soda stall."

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea." Hermione gushed. "What kind of flowers?"

"I like Lavender." Harry said, "the flower not the girl. I can't stand the girl."

Hermione and Remus laughed. Severus sneered and Sirius looked confused.

"How do I order one of these Sodas?" He demanded. "Game, help me!"

So the voice taught them how to order food and drink then taught them a spell to use that make a drink go into someone's stomach without them actually drinking it. Though Hermione got fed up with the way it taught them. They had to say the spell over and over until their screens in front of them said they had mastered it, then they had to practice the wand movement, then master how much magic to channel into the wand before they could actually cast it.

Harry used the spell to make a small amount of his soda go into his stomach.

"I don't normally approve of soda. " Hermione sighed as she drank some.

"This is good!" Sirius boomed.

Severus and Remus just quietly sipped theirs.

* * *

What would amount to 24 hours later Harry had everything he had said he wanted and his picinic area was very popular. The kids kept stoping to smell the Lavender and Mrs. Malfoy, yes the Malfoy's were in the park, kept saying how it was tastefully decorated.

"Harry, a Dudley Dursley is complaining about the line for the bathroom." Sirius reported.

"The Dursley's are here?" Harry said, "I'm going to be sick and there is a very high chance I'll choke on my vomit."

Severus quickly sprang into action as this began happening he vanished the vomit from the boys throat instantly and thanked Merlin that he'd persued Healing as well as Potions.

"The Dursley's are Harry's Muggle famly." Hermione said, softly as she held Harry who was shaking.

When Harry was calm enough he noticed that they had enough money to buy a second toilet in the bathroom so he did actually when he was done the bathroom had four toilets and he was told that the building needed upgraded. They found out that meant they had to put it together again and fill it with more Magic.

**Bathroom-2 **

They then placed it and the line began moving a little faster.

"Repremand, Ginerva." Severus said, pushing the button.

"Can't we hire anyone else yet?" Sirius complained. "Ron isn't doing anything in the hot dog stall and Draco is spending most of his time pointing and laughing at him."

"We can't hire anyone else until the stalls are level 10." Hermione sighed, shaking her head. Ron was working to buy Love Potion for her she wanted to hex him.

"Our ride broke down." Remus pointed out.

"It lasted longer than I thought it would." Severus muttered.

The others agreed as they closed it down and began repairing it and filling it with magic.

**Carousel-2**

Shortly after opening the ride again the park closed and the group settled in for the night. Hermione lay with Harry on the only bed next to the window both sound asleep. The three adults sat in various places and tried to sleep all thinking of some way that they could possibly help and heal Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke slowly and was a bit confused as to why he was waking up to fuzzy brown hair in his face until the events of the day before came back to him. He was in Paradise with Hermione, Sirius, Remus and Snape. This brown hair belonged to his best friends who'd fallen asleep next to him last night.

" 'Mione, wake up your hair is going to make me sneeze!" he yelled as loud as he could.

Hermione jerked awake and quickly moved.

"Sorry." Hermione said, and then moaned when she saw her hair in a mirror she'd pulled out of her purse. "Humidity. "

Hermione's hair was frizzy all over and it took her an hour and a lot of hair care supply's to get it undercontrol. After that they were taught how to spell food into their stomachs so that Harry could eat.

"WHO TRASHED MY PARK?!" Harry raged when he saw the park was filled with garbage. "There is no way we accumlated this much trash yesterday there wasn't even 50 people in the park. "

"I'll clean it up." Remus chuckled, "Though I wonder why it's on the ground in not the cans. You placed way more of them then needed. "

_Dudley Dursley was angry that there was no roller coaster so he came back last night and trashed the park. He also peed on your flowers. _

"My flowers?" Harry whined. "But I love those flowers. I don't want them to die because he peed on them."

"I say we ban him from the park." Sirius groused, he was watering said flowers.

_ You have no proof it was him. So lets get some. Time to install servalince system. _

and boy didn't they have fun figuring out how that worked.

"Are my flowers going to be okay?" Harry wondered.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Hermione soothed him. "In fact lets plant some more. What do you say on either side of the Carousel Que?"

Harry liked that idea and used the money they had to expand the Que as he'd forgotten he also increased the speed of the Carousel.

"Even if we did have a roller coaster Dudley would break it the moment he sat in it." Severus groused. "He's too heavy."

"We have to stop him from doing this again." Hermione huffed, in a whisper to the adults. "If we can I think we should take turns taking watch tonight."

The three men agreed but told her she wasn't included as she had to stay with Harry. She agreed.

* * *

"Ugh!" Harry cried, as he repremanded Ginny and Ron again several hours later. "We need to upgrade these stalls to level 10 I can't take these two. They aren't working they're slacking off and day dreaming."

**Ginny has finally figured out that if she get repremanded enough she could get fired and has decided to work harder. **

**Ginny-2**

**Repremanding an employee enough can level them up so that they can become better employees and even earn permotions. **

"Well, fine." Harry hissed. "But her permotion is going to be dancing around in a panda suit!"

Hermione, Sirius and Remus burst out laughing.

**Panda Entertainer must be unlocked for this permotion. **

"Awww, no fun." Harry huffed.

Dudley was currently getting on the Carousel he finished his ride before the whole thing broke and they had to fix it. They didn't even get a level on it.

"and he wants a roller coaster." Severus growled. "Who let him in this park?"

"We're open to both magical people and muggles." Harry said. "That is my deepest wish. A place where both can mix together and enjoy each others culture. At some point the Muggles are going to get to enjoy simulated Quidditch and the Magicals are going to learn to surf . "

They all stared at him.

"I have big plans for this park. Including a roller coaster that will go through all of it and the most amazing Lazy River ever. The longest in history. It'll twist and turn throughout the park..." Harry stopped suddenly. "Of course. What kind of ride do you give a fat person whose too heavy for any other ride? "

"A Lazy River!" Hermione cried, clapping her hands together. "But we haven't unlocked it yet."

"What is a Lazy River?" Sirius asked.

"Basically, it's exactly what we're doing now." Remus explained. "Drifting along on the water in a set course. Harry's right tons of people love the Lazy River in parks. I worked in one for awhile a few years back that river was always packed full."

"What do we have to do to unlock it?" Harry wondered.

**To unlock Lazy River you need to learn 5 spells or get 2 spells to Non-Verbal. **

"We know two spells." Hermione said, "Feeling hungry, Harry?"

"Not particularly." Harry answered.

Regardless he got a soda.

The screen showed 25 people in the park out of 25. It was a full park but still easy to lose track of who was where.

* * *

Around lunch Harry checked his skill screen.

**Food to stomach spell -20**

**Drink to Stomach spell- 25**

**You can now cast Drink to Stomach spell Non-Verbally. **

"Level 25." Harry said, "Get your spell to level 25 and you can cast Non-Verbal."

Hermione huffed she was at 15 on both spells because she wasn't using them.

**Bathroom need critical. Bathroom need critical. **

**Time to learn two need spells. **

Harry went crimson when he learned what spells they would be learning. This was so embaressing and yet he was glad to learn these spells because that meant that he could take care of himself more without having to rely on people like he had to do when he was in the muggle hospital.

**Empty Bladder spell-5**

**Empty Bowles spell -5**

Harry had had to keep using them until he'd emptied both his fce burning. Everyone assured him that it was nothing to be ashamed of but he disagreed.

"We just need to learn one more spell to unlock the river. " Sirius said, thinking. "I wonder can we teach ourselves a spell and have it count? "

"What do you have in mind?" Remus asked, warily.

"I was thinking of having Snape teach Harry how to Heal himself." Sirius said. "I mean I think it would be a good experiance for Harry...in fact...Snape, teach all of us how to heal! From the beginning!"

Severus was shocked to say the least but he could see the Mutt's point and he could see some kind of emotion in Potter's eyes. He wondered if this was something Potter would have wanted to learn to do if it wasn't for his current condition.

"It is a long process." Severus warned. "and it requires a lot of practice, dedication, study and magic."

They nodded. Severus found his black bag and was shocked to find that all of his books and possessions were in it. He pulled out a book and passed it to Granger.

"The first step in Healing is to cast a Scan. Miss. Granger, read Chapter 1 out loud."

* * *

Severus got annoyed with Black and Potter very quickly as it seemed that Granger's voice lulled them to sleep. They also learned that if they were doing book work they would be taking tests after each chapter and couldn't learn the spell until they passed by taking Notes, Writing an Essay, doing a worksheet, playing a game on their tablets, and passing the test first.

Hermione was the last person to finish having gotten stuck on the Essay portion because of a restriction that said she could only write the required length. She had not been pleased. By this time Harry was casting the spell at a medical dummy that had his injuries. It had appeared in front of him when he'd gotten ready to cast the spell. He began casting it and a parchment with one injury appeared before.

"My most pressing injury is..." Harry said, " 'Mione, I can't..."

She picked it up and read it.

"Magic Bound 99%." Hermione read and wished she hadn't.

Sirius, Remus and Severus had had to leave the house , which apparently they were allowed to do whenever they wanted, because they'd gotten so angry and didn't want Harry thinking they were angry with him.

"They're coming back right?" Harry asked, as the two of them kept casting the spell.

"Of course they are." Hermione agreed. "They're just taking a small break and probably going to hex someone."

"Er..." Harry said, wondering if that last one was a good idea. "My magic being bound is probably as bad as it sounds huh?"

"Yeah." Hermione nodded.

* * *

Remus returned first shortly followed by Sirius.

"Where's Snape?" Harry asked.

"He got cornered by Narcissa." Sirius shrugged. "My cousin Narcissa Black Malfoy."

"You mean you threw him at her as soon as you saw her coming towards you." Remus sighed shaking his head.

"It was me or him." Sirius shrugged. "I chose him. He's friends with the Malfoys let him handle them."

Severus arrived back an hour after Sirius and Remus. He looked calm.

"Have you two been training this entire time?" Severus asked.

"Yes." Harry said, blushing a bit. "Uhm, my first scan seems to be correct. It keeps coming up in every scan."

"Hm." Severus said, nodding. "That is not good but it can be corrected."

They sat in silence for a long while using their magic for the scans.

What seemed like forever later Harry got

**Scan #1- 25 **

**You have gotten 2 spells to level 25!**

**You have unlocked Lazy River! **

Harry told Hermione where he wanted it.

**Your raft as been moved to the Lazy River. **

" Remus can you increase the number of seats on the Carousel please?" Harry asked.

**Carousel Seats-2 **

"There you go." Remus said, "Well everyone seems happy with that."

"They should." Harry said, "Oh, look we can see outside the house."

**You can see out but no one can see in. Everyone will wonder who is in the floating house. **

"Vernon Dursley has taken the only place on the lazy river." Sirius stated. "He does know that he can't stay on here doesn't he? At least not until we improve it."

"He'll figure it out and he wont be happy about it." Harry sighed shaking his head.

He kept working on his scan while the others actually ran his park for him. They of course asked him what he wanted to do but they were doing the actual work.

"We need a maintance building." Hermione said.

"We do the maintance." Severus told her. "What we need is a Janitor."

"Yes, that too." Hermione said, "But think of it, sir, if we put up a maintance building maybe the ride wont break as often and we wont have to fix it as often."

"But if we don't fix it we can't infuse it with magic." Harry cut in. "The magic that keeps it from breaking as much and keeps us from having to hire someone to actually run the ride."

Hermione hummed she guessed that Harry was right.

They finished fixing said Carousel and were annoyed when they didn't get a level.

They upgraded the Soda Stand again.

**Soda Stand-2 **

**Hot dog Stand-2 **

**Ron-2 **

**Ginny-3**

Harry took a moment to just enjoy being in the house with people he loved and trusted. To enjoy being safe for the first time in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke after a long while to find Sirius and Remus still with him which pleased him. He'd thought it had been a dream.

"Why does he keep going to the Lemonade stand if he knows it's a slow line?" Sirius demanded exasperated.

"Who Ron?" Harry wondered.

"No this Dudley Dursley person." Sirius said pointing.

"The Dursley's are here?" Harry cried as Remus helped him sit up. "i don't like that."

Sirius and Remus exchanged looks. So this was the family that had hurt Harry.

"You don't have to worry." Sirius swore. "They can't get to you here and we wont let them anyway."

Harry nodded that made him feel better.

"Dudley isn't that smart." He informed, "and Ron keeps getting in line too or at least he was earlier."

"No, he's riding the Roller-coaster over and over again." Sirius informed.

"I'm sorry you must be bored why don't you go ride the Roller-Coaster I'll be fine by myself for awhile." Harry said, suddenly.

Sirius was torn. He did want to go outside he hadn't been outside in forever and it seemed that no one cared that he was Sirius Black here because no Aurors had been on his trail but at the same time he wanted to stay with his Godson and keep an eye on him. Get to know him because he suddenly realized that he didn't know much if anything about his godson at all.

"Nah, I'll stay here for awhile." Sirius decided. "It's nice and cool in here and it's scorching hot out there."

Harry nodded and wanted to smile but he couldn't. He looked at Remus.

"Oh, I agree with Sirius not to mention it's quiet." Remus added. "I'm really not a big fan of this noise."

"I know what you mean." Harry nodded.

So they relaxed and talked and messed around with the screen. Sirius it seemed liked knowing what the guests were thinking so he was constantly pressing the thought bubbles and that's how they found out that Death Eaters who should be in Azkaban were in the park as well. Specifically, one Bellatrix LeStrange who was complaining about how hot and bright it was while she wondered lost in the park.

"She's passed that group of Aurors five times and they haven't fallen on her to arrest her." Sirius complained.

Remus gave his friend an amused smile.

"I know they saw her." Harry frowned. "I can't do anything about the sun or hot it is though."

Bellatrix didn't seem to want to cause any trouble in fact she took a lost and crying kid to see the panda and made sure that the proper family got hold of the kid when they found them. Harry thought that was a sweet and kind thing to do and could tell that Sirius was shocked by her actions. Bella had then wondered off again this time thinking that she was thirsty.

"How will people who've been in Azkaban pay for their food and drinks?" Harry wondered.

"I'm sure Paradise had made allowances for that." Sirius stated.

Bella was finally found by a man and Sirius said it was her Father-in-law Leda LeStrange another Death Eater but one who hadn't gone to Azkaban. The man took Bella to where his sons and the Death Eaters had gathered around Voldemort who once again looked like Tom Riddle only now in his mid thirties.

"That's Tom Riddle." Harry gasped. "That's Voldemort."

"We've got problems then." Sirius said, "Remus and I should go and warn everyone we can find. We'll be back as soon as we can, pup, don't leave this place."

Harry didn't tell them that he didn't think he could as they both pressed 'Enter Park' on their tablets and vanished. Harry sighed to himself he knew he couldn't move from this place because he couldn't feel his legs at all. He could feel everything else just not his legs. He wanted to cry but didn't. No that wouldn't get him anywhere. Tears never accomplished anything. He shook his head and focused on the screen he just needed to keep himself busy with his park and taking care of his guests that's all he needed to do. All he needed to focus on. He didn't need to be able to walk in order to do that.

He tracked Sirius and Remus using his screen and took note of who all was in his park. He then collected profits from everything that had safes floating over it. So far this park management thing was rather easy. He decided to try and amuse himself by watching kids with the panda but for some reason that just depressed him a bit. He suddenly got very worried about Sirius and Remus mentioning he was here in the park. He hoped that they didn't he didn't want anyone to know why hadn't he told them that before they'd left? He was so slow and stupid.

**Quests have been unlocked. By doing these you can sometimes win money and sometimes win packs of cards. **

Harry checked the quests there were three. Collect $1,000 in profits, Collect profits 20 times and find missing child. There was a picture of the missing child. He began hunting the park for the missing child wanting badly to return her to her family. He found the girl standing in line at the Lemonade stand between Ron and Dudley. He rolled his eyes and tapped on her apparently that let the parents know where she was because they arrived seconds later.

**You've found 1 lost child!**

**You get a pack of cards! **

Harry opened it

**Burger shop- x2**

**Small Wheel- x2**

**Benches- x4**

**Spell card- x1**

Harry quickly placed the Burger shop apparently people could go inside this place eat and relax so it was a good thing to have plus it was food. The small Wheel turned out to be a children's sized Ferris Wheel. He bought and placed that as well.

**Burger Shop-1**

**Small Wheel-1 **

He then upgraded the benches.

**Benches-2 **

He found he could buy four more so he did and placed them in the park.

**You're park has reached level 2! **

With that Harry looked at the spell card.

**Sana Jaw**

**A low level spell to heal the Jaw. It wont heal everything. This is the first part of a spell chain. **

Harry quickly learned it and went through the process that would allow him to cast it. He then cast it running the tip of his wand over the length of his jaw. It hurt like hell but he didn't stop until he had

**Sana Jaw-1 **

He'd healed a bit the knowledge in his head of the spell to him to let the bruising and swelling heal naturally before using the spell again. He couldn't use Potions anyway because he didn't have them but he hated that it was going to take so long to heal his jaw.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry found Snape in the park as well. Sitting on a bench and trying to avoid both Dumbledore and Riddle. Harry actually mentally wished the man luck on that one. They were bound to catch up with him after awhile.

* * *

Remus sighed to himself everyone seemed to be here. Everyone. He'd been chased away from the Minister of Magic by a toad of a woman in pink only to be dragged back by some Aurors he'd informed. The Minister had listened while the toad had tried to get him not to then had thanked Remus for the information and handed him a pack of cards he'd found.

"Oh, have you seen, Mr. Potter?" Fudge wondered. "I understand that he must be off playing but I got a strange report and I wanted to check on him."

"Complaint?" Remus asked, "If it's about the abuse it was recently brought to my attention as well." he informed shocking several people. Fudge looked grave and gave a sad nod while the toad looked very pleased with the news. Remus wanted to kill her. "I must warn you, word has also reached Sirius Black..."there were gasps. "He contacted me a few days ago and that's what made me go and check on Harry. The wards wouldn't let me get too close to the house because I'm a werewolf but what I saw was enough." this part was obviously a lie. "Harry's relatives are in the park as well. Sirius and I found Harry at the same time and we agreed on a place to hide him. He's too hurt play. I ask you keep it quiet that he's in the park as I have avoided telling Dumbledore and everyone else connected to Dumbledore, Minister."

"Of course but may I ask why you've left Dumbledore out of this?" Fudge was actually curious.

"Harry says Dumbledore knew." Remus was only guessing at that part it was he and Sirius who thought Dumbledore knew the whole time.

Gasps met his words but no one said anything else so Remus took his leave. He was on his way to meet with Sirius when he found Severus Snape sitting under a tree reading a book.

"Severus." Remus called out.

"Hush!" Severus snapped at the damn wolf that approached him. "I am in hiding, wolf!"

"Then you already know that the Death Eaters and their master are in the park." Remus made it a statement not a question.

"They are not the only one's I am hiding from." Severus hissed looking around.

"Well, if you already know then I'll leave you to it." Remus said, amused. "That's really all I wanted to tell you."

Severus was shocked when the wolf walked away. Normally, the man tried to make nice but apparently he had other things on his mind today. That was fine with him. He stiffened when he saw why Lupin was fleeing. Fenrir Greyback was heading their way and ignoring the children. He watched Lupin speed up his pace and then Greyback. Ah! Well that was none of his business.

Remus cursed how could magic bring Greyback of all people here he had to inform everyone all over again. He had to get to Harry he had to...

His thoughts were caught off as he was pulled into the bathroom he'd just passed and pinned to the wall.

* * *

Harry blushed and quickly changed what he was seeing on the screen as Sirius appeared.

"Moony isn't back yet?" Sirius frowned.

"He...uh...got distracted." Harry mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Sirius wondered.

Harry showed him. Sirius growled when he saw. He hated that Remus seemed to be enjoying it he never made noises like that when they were together. He quickly switched the view.

"That's a very bad man who shouldn't be in the park." Sirius told Harry. "He likes kids and he likes turning them. He turned Remus."

"Then why ..." Harry wondered then shook his head it was none of his business. "Did you tell everyone?"

"Told everyone I could find." Sirius informed. "Though a group of confused Aurors held me captive for an hour trying to decide if they should solve how they got there or arrest me again."

"They let you go?" Harry asked, shocked.

"Bella wondered by again and broke me free." Sirius shrugged. "and without causing a scene. She barely had control of her magic but the spell she used was enough with combined with my own. Could have sworn that demented bitch hated me."

"Well, maybe she doesn't." Harry shrugged. "I know one thing for sure, my cousin would never do that for me."

Said cousin was complaining because his weight meant he couldn't go on the roller coaster until it was more stable and safer.

"Well, loose weight." Harry muttered, and Sirius barked a laugh. "Honestly, he's supposed to be on a diet. But then I don't have many healthy food choices in this place do I?"

"Nah, not that I saw anyway." Sirius said, relaxing with a smoothie he'd ordered. "A Fruit Cart would be nice. I'm dying for some fruit."

"I totally agree!" Harry said with a wide grin.

* * *

Remus appeared about an hour later looking well shagged.

"I came to give you these cards. I have to warn everyone that Greyback is in the park."

"Yes, we saw." Sirius replied.

Remus blushed.

"Er..." he rubbed the back of his head. "About that Fenrir has always had a sick obsession with me."

"Okay." Harry nodded, not wanting to press. "Be safe and try not to let him catch you again. Also, I'm taking a vote. "

"On what?" Sirius wondered.

"Snape, he's trying to hide from both sides and looks like he just wants to read." Harry said, pointing to his screen where Snape was literally crouching in some bushes to avoid Dumbledore. "All in favor of letting him in?"

Remus raised his hand.

"Oh, fine." Sirius sighed and raised his hand. "I'll be good if he does."

"Passed."

Severus appeared just in time. He looked around and spotted the three people he didn't want to see.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Harry said, "You can sit here and read after I explain what's going on."

Remus quickly filled them in on what he'd told the Minister and then left again. Harry quickly filled Snape in on what was going on as he knew it. He then opened the card pack.

"We're in luck!" Harry cheered. "Fruit Cart!"

Sirius whooped.

**Fruit Cart x4**

**Helter Skelter x4**

**Wooden Tracks x4**

**Wooden Chain Lift x4**

Harry placed the Fruit Cart and closed the Helter Skelter for upgrade.

"Ah, those poor kids." Sirius said, having got a fruit cup from the screen and was eating it. "Why'd you close it?"

"So I can upgrade it and make it safer." Harry informed. "These rides are all in piss poor shape."

Severus reached out and pushed a thought bubble.

_The rollercoaster is long enough! _

"Did you have to press Ron's?" Harry whined. "He's not had a decent thing to say about this place."

"I was curious." Severus shrugged. "Is everyone here?"

"Yes." Harry and Sirius chorused.

Severus nodded taking them at their word and was actually very grateful that they'd rescued him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Here, Harry, use your spell to eat this." Sirius said, putting a fruit cup on Harry's tray. "what are you doing, puppy?"

"Well, we got tracks for the rollercoaster we can make it longer now." Harry said, "and these Chain Lifts makes the ride more durable so we won't have to fix it as often." Harry said, he activated both and then made another drop for the coaster only not as high as the other one. "There."

"You get to design this entire park?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, don't know why though." Harry shrugged, "So far this has been really easy but I'm betting it will get harder soon."

Severus glanced over Potter and felt anger at Albus who'd told him the boy was raised like a Prince but here he was in such pour condition. He watched Potter use sells to eat and drink and wondered where he'd learned the spells. Had Black or Lupin taught him. Those were advanced spells after all. He relaxed and was glad to get out of the heat.

"There she goes again." Sirius frowned. "Why did the Aurors capture me but are letting Bella run around unchallenged? It's not fair."

Severus rolled his eyes though he had to wonder the same thing.

"You're sure no one can get in here?"

"Only, you, Sirius and Remus." Harry said, "Where did Hermione go? She was sitting on this bench not five minutes ago reading a book."

Sirius and Severus found themselves looking for the girl it was Severus that spotted her and pushed her thought bubble.

_A Fruit Cart what a wonderful idea! _

Harry found himself happy that she agreed and that she was getting something to eat. He wondered how to make her get something to drink. After all he didn't want her to dehydrate.

"See, puppy I told you we wouldn't be the only ones who liked the Fruit Cart." Sirius laughed. "Though it should have been obvious that it would be popular with the birds."

"There goes Bella." Severus drawled. "Right behind Granger."

He noted Harry and Sirius tense a second later Granger was sitting blinking at them from across the now much bigger raft they were on.

"HARRY!"

Harry grunted as she hugged him.

"Leggo." he hissed.

She quickly did and Severus moved along the wall so she could sit next to him. He noted a flat screen tv appeared in front of him as well. He listened to Potter explain what was going on and why he'd brought her here.

"Harry, I doubt she can use her magic." Hermione sighed rolling her eyes. "Now I really want a fruit cup and a Lemonade. Then I'll just stay here out of the sun. You know how I burn."

"You can't be worse than Snape." Harry said, "Look he's already red and I rescued him like an hour after I found him."

Severus gave them one of his glares and doubled the glare for Black who, to his credit, was trying not laugh.

It wasn't long before Harry passed out again his head in Hermione's lap while she ate her fruit cup free of charge.

"I'm going to find someone to hurt those Dursley's." Hermione hissed running fingers through Harry's hair. "How dare they do this to Harry!"

"Don't worry, Moony and I have this." Sirius told her. "But thank you for being Harry's friend and meaning it."

"Of course." Hermione nodded. "What's this do?"

She pushed a thought bubble.

_This Burger Joint 1 is too packed! _

"The Weasley's are here?" Hermione asked.

"I'm getting really tired of hearing Ron complain." Sirius groused. "Oh, look there's Dudley. Lets see what the fat tub of lard has to say now?"

_Burger Joint 1 is great! _

"Finally, he has something good to say." Sirius muttered, "and he was just complaining that he was too fat to ride the rollercoaster so he goes and stuffs his mouth with burgers? Harry said he wasn't smart but this is just plain idiotic."

Hermione giggled she couldn't help it and she noticed that Snape's lips twitched as well like he was fighting off a smile.

* * *

When Harry woke next Remus was back and looked like he'd had another run in with Greyback.

"You okay, Remus?" Harry wondered.

"Just cursing werewolf hormones." Remus replied, shifting around a bit from where he was sitting across from Severus. He had a viewing screen in front of him as well. "I'm glad to see you rescued Hermione I passed Ron on the way and he was talking to Ginny about getting her on the Tunnel of Love ride."

"We have a Tunnel of Love ride?" Harry asked.

"Ewww!" Hermione cried, wrinkling her nose. "Totally not!"

Harry laughed the best he could as Hermione pointed out the ride in question.

"Ginny was talking about finding Harry for the same reason." Remus informed.

"Ewwwww!" Harry echoed. "She's Ron's little sister beside I don't even like her. She's way to vapid and shallow for me."

"Don't share your old man's love of red heads then?" Sirius teased.

Harry shook his head. Truth was he didn't like girls period. He'd known since he was young that he liked guys. He stretched out the best he could and collected all the profits completing the two quests.

**You've won &200.**

**You've won a pack of cards.**

**Empty Bladder spell- x 1**

**Empty Bowels spell- x1 **

**Hat shop- x 4**

**Ride Maintenance- x8**

"YAY!" Harry cheered, "Now we can keep some rides in working order. Remus can you move the Janitors around a bit to empty the trash cans?"

"Of course, pup."

Harry frowned and with Hermione's help placed the two Ride Maintenance buildings where they would cover the most rides. He then upgraded them but was put out when he didn't get another building..

**Ride Maintenance-2 **

With that done and Remus happily doing what he could with the Janitors they all just relaxed and enjoyed reading thought bubbles.


End file.
